


In Pairs

by Mayghan1



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Not Beta Read, small spoilers campaign 2 episode 102
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayghan1/pseuds/Mayghan1
Summary: Vox Machina meets Mighty Nein and conversations happen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at my list of ranking favorite characters in each campaign, and realized a conversation between each pair would be very enlightening.
> 
> ***** These chapters are NOT written in any particular order, so that no hate would come about for personal preference.*****

It had been not quite twenty-five years since Vox Machina had retired from adventuring. However the seven surviving members met up a few times a year to be family and support each other, This time it was Scanlan. He, Kaylie and few other bards who they had met throughout the years had gotten an offer to perform in an inn in Zadash in Wildemount. Their performance was scheduled for a month, Vox Machina had decided to travel to the other continent, and see the performance half way through the run dates. Scanlan had told them when they got there that the show started strong but after the first week, if it wasn't a weekend there were few people.

This evening was exactly what Scanlan had told them. There were seven other people in there.

"Do you think they're adventurers?" Keyleth wondered aloud, looking at the younger group. They looked worse for wear, and a tired look in their eyes that proved they saw more than their few years could explain.

"No, they're too young." Vex scoffed.

"No, Dear, I don't think they are." Percy countered, looking at his wife with a wry smile.. "I'd say they are about the same age as our children."

"Did Percival just call us old?" Pike laughed.

"Not all of us are old." Taryon scoffed.

As they bickered amongst themselves, they also noticed the seating in the pub. It wasn't conventional at all. There was as a large dance floor, a bar and several small tables that sat no more than two people.

Suddenly a blue tiefling skipped over to them, "Hi, I am Jester! This is the Mighty Nein. Are you from Zadash? This is Fjord, Beau, Caleb, Caduceus, Yasha and Veth." She babbled to the new comers, pointing at her companions as she said their names.

Vex had an indulgent smile, Percy was shocked by the sweet innocence of this girl in front of them. Pike was trying to hold in a laugh. Grog cocked his head, in confusion, at the speed of words coming from the little blue woman.

"Jes, they don't need our life story." The half orc said, walking forward to usher her away. "I'm sorry, she comes on strong." He apologized to the older group.

"Mighty Nein." Keyleth said, looking at the group. "You were the ones who restored Vilya's memory."

All of Vox Machina looked at their druid, with a bit of surprise. They had heard the story but connecting faces to the story was interesting and enlightening.

"Yes, Vilya was at the island where we did Traveler Con. She said she was from Tal'dorei." Jester agreed, but was nearly drown out by their halfling., Veth.

"You were the woman with the antlers!" Veth stated, "I saw you when Vilya went through the tree portal."

"She's my mother." Keyleth explained. "I owe you a great debt. All of you."

"Welcome to Zadash! This is Shorthalt, Shorthalt and Company! Enjoy the show!" Scanlan's voice projected throughout the inn. As the music started the fourteen patrons sat at the two-top tables, one member of Mighty Nein and Vox Machina at each.


	2. Keyleth and Fjord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leadership and deity conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make life easier, all the deities are named as they are in Campaign 2.

The red headed half elf sat across the table from a the half orc paladin of Melora., the Wild Mother. "You are Fjord, right?" Keyleth asked.

"Yes, and I am sorry Jester introduced us, but we didn't catch any of your names." Fjord apologized.

"Keyleth. My mom told me about all of you, of course. However, you, Captain, were the one who impressed her the most."

"Me? But why?" He asked, sputtering on his drink.

"You are their leader?" Keyleth asked.

"That's kind of a complicated question, on the sea I am the Captain of the ship. On land, I don't think I am any more important that than anyone else, and if you ask Veth, it will always be Caleb in charge of our group. Who is your groups leader?" He asked, not sure this was answering the question he first asked.

"We never had one, but we always worked together so it was cohesive enough of a group, that anyone could take the lead for a time seamlessly.. There were times, I would take the lead, or Percy or Vax, or whoever had the skill set that was needed at the time. Your group doesn't seem to be like that and that's fine, maybe even better. But my mom told me you reminded her of me before she left on her trip,"

"Of you?" Fjord sputtered, he a had noticed her mantle and how she carried herself. She was most definitely a competent leader, and; didn't seem to question her own confidence. He, however, was the polar opposite of that.

Keyleth saw the look on her companion's face and let out a laugh. "Captain, you need to remember I was fourteen when Mom left to go on her Aramenti. What you see now is a life time of change, five years of adventuring, falling in love, losing that love, leading my people and reconnecting with my mother. You remind her of the fourteen year old me."

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" Fjord questioned.

"It's a mom thing, I think. You seem to have one thing for you that she didn't get in me. She never has said she was disappointed in the fact that I am not a follower of an deity, let alone the Wild Mother.

"You don't?" He asked surprised, then caught himself. "I mean...I guess I assumed most druids, especially ones in a leading power followed her."

"A lot do, and I know deities are important and help their followers. In our group we had have a champion of the Knowing Mistress, the Stormlord, The Dawnfather, and the Everlight, .

"But you're wearing the holy symbol of the Matron of Ravens." Fjord pointed out, then looked remorseful. "I'm sorry that came out very accusatory, and it's none of my business."

Keyleth's smile didn't falter. She fingered the Matron of Ravens symbol he had seen. It was a small raven clasp (not the one Percy gave Vax all those years ago), that she wore in honor of her lover. It was so small, and firmly attached to the mantle; she almost forgot it was on there. "Oh no, you're right it is a holy symbol for the Matron of Ravens, but it's not mine. My lover, Vax, was her champion. He was killed in the last battle before we retired. I wear the raven to remember and honor him."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have questioned."

"No, you are fine. You had no idea, but it is a good reminder for any adventurer. Look at your group of friends, chances are won't all be a alive at the end of this adventure. Make sure you all know how much you love each other."

Fjord's face fell a little, and took a swig of his ale. "Unfortunately, we already know that lesson. We lost a member near the beginning of our time together. Jester, Yasha and I got kidnapped. The rest came after us. Mollymauk died when they were coming to save us. At the time our only cleric was Jester. As much as we all miss Molly; I can't imagine losing my spouse or lover that way." He told her, his eyes unconsciously looked for and found Jester in the corner, speaking to a white haired gnome woman.

Keyleth smiled as she noticed what he had done, even if it was by instinct. "Yeah, and while your found family will love you through it, it's...." Keyleth shook her head, trailing off not even sure how to describe the feeling to a near stranger. "This kind of got off track I started by offering you a home when you're ready to retire and we somehow got to Vax."

"Wait, a home?"

"Oh, I didn't get that far in my thoughts, did I?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Okay, back to where I started, Mom was impressed by you and your new devotion to the Wild Mother. She was under the impression that after you retired, you may not have a permanent home. And honestly our home in Zephrah, while you're welcome is very air elemental related. I have friends in Vesrah, the water Ashari home, who would be happy to have a paladin of the Wild Mother in their ranks."

"Wait, there is a place all water based, and I can go there?" Fjord asked in shock.

"If you would like, or even if you would like to visit sometime, to see if it is a place you're interested in."

"Wow, that is very kind of you, but... well I don't know when retirement may be in the cards. And I don't know what relationships I may have."

Keyleth grinned at that last part, at least he was thinking ahead. However Keyleth was a little saddened that he would think significant others were not welcome. What a sad childhood and life would you have to have to believe you have to be isolated your entire life. "Fjord, as the Voice of the Tempest, I am offering you this offer for as long as I am in charge, which can be upwards of a millennia. As for relationship choices, you would be welcome together. Remember me saying I am not a follower of the Wild Mother and my partner was a paladin of the Matron of Ravens. He lived there for over a year, before that last adventure. Both you and your lover, if you have one or futuristically have one, would be welcome, if that is what you are worried about."

"Worried is a strong word. I was more concerned it was religion or class based. I am unattached now, but if that changes in the future, I want to make sure I am not slamming any doors either way"

"It's wonderful you think ahead, and I totally understand."

"Keyleth, Ma'am, may I ask why I am getting this offer? I am not the only follower of the Wild Mother, and in fact he has been my mentor."

Keyleth nodded. "Caduceus will get a similar offer, but from what Vilya told me, he has a family and a home to go back to..." Keyleth paused and cringed. "Fjord,"

"No, don't apologize. It is true, I am an orphan and the Clays will need him home, I understand."

"It shouldn't have come out that way."

Fjord laughed. "I have a friend in our group who says things that come to mind and it comes out of their mouth exactly as is hits the brain. There is no filter whatsoever. It's endearing now, not so much at the beginning. You at least attempted to apologize, and frankly your summation was way more tactful than anything Beau would say to someone." Fjord chuckled, passing a friendly look to the human monk, Beau, who was speaking to a large nearly naked man.

"Oh but Keyleth I forgot to ask, where is Vesrah?"

"It's in the Ozmit Sea. Have you sailed there much?"

"Some, but that is much further than my usual trips of the Menagerie Coast.."

Keyleth nodded, "Do you know anyone in Tal'Dorei? Or Well I guess I am trying to figure out how to connect with you in the future. Truthfully that is why I have never gotten ahold of you before, first as a thank you for say saving my mother the then an offer to a home if you n wanted, you and Caduceus both."

"We have met someone, in the Tal'Dorei Council, I think that's what they were called, but Caleb would know more, we can ask him in a bit."

"I know a lot of the Council, so we can figure that out I think. But I would be have happy to keep in touch not only for the possibility of you visiting Vesrah, but also any other help you may need in the future."

Fjord nodded, and nodded his head towards Jester. "Our friend, Jester, can send messages to people as long as she has met them and can picture them. So we can get ahold of you. We can check with Caleb if he knows how to get ahold of other Wizards so you can possibly get ahold of us through the wizard we met, Allura." He said the name, uncertainly trying to remember if that was correct as it had been a very long time since they had met the woman.

"Allura Vysoren?" Keyleth asked, perking up some.

"Maybe?" He replied shrugging, "It's been a long while and my memory is not as good as Caleb's "

"Caleb is here, right?" Keyleth asked.

"Yeah, he's talking to the white haired guy who looks like royalty." Fjord replied

Keyleth laughed at the description, and grabbed her ear. "Percy, ask Caleb if he knows Allura, and if so if he has a way to contact her, or vice versa."

The man in question, looked at her from across the room, and shook his head, laughing. He grabbed his ear, and replied. She just smiled at him, and mouthed 'just do it.'

"That was cool. How did you do that?" Fjord asked.

"Enchanted earrings, and while he gave me crap for not a walking over to them, Percy will get the info if Caleb knows anything."


	3. Percy and Caleb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.... Life has been interesting, but I am going to try to be back now. Also I am sorry I had to pull an exposition monkey at the beginning of this chapter.

It had been a long twenty plus years since Vox Machina had been a traveling troop of adventurers,. At least, it was long for Percy. He, with Vex and of course Cassandra had gotten Whitestone back to a thriving town. One of the roughest parts was when they were trying to rebuild and clean up the town, Percy found a stash of books that belonged to Delilah Briarwood. While much of him wanted to just destroy the books, and it had been recommended by all of his friends and advisors, he couldn't, at least not without learning everything he could so this type of manipulation and torture could be stopped before it began.

He spent years pouring over these books and learned a lot about a group called The Cerberus Academy, and also the Solstryce Academy. While they apparently kicked Delilah out for the awfulness she had done including aiding her vampire husband, from everything he read they were not good people either. Her journals were rife with experiments and possible essential blackmail on other members (obviously if it was blackmail, it was moot now).

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Percy looked at the redheaded human sitting across from him. There was something off about the younger human, not much younger than himself, Percy was a little surprised to realize. The rest of the group looked like kids, no older than his and Vex's progeny. But this one, Caleb, he remembered hearing the cheerful tiefling introduce, Caleb was older than his party but younger than Percy's.

His eyes, Percy realized, were older than they should be, and it wasn't an adventuring aging, but a tragedy aging, He knew that look because he saw similar in the mirror.

Caleb looked at the older human, unaware of why he was sitting across from this man who looked like royalty and had his life together. Caleb would probably never be there, and hi he was a bit jealous of this man who had to have it all together. "Hello, my name is Caleb, and you are?" He asked politely.

"Lord Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III of Whitestone is . But you can call me Percy."

Caleb shook his head a trying to process the slew of words sent to him. "Caleb Widogast." He introduced himself, and put his handout the to shake the other man's.

Percy put his hand out , and then paused as his eyes noticed the scars on Caleb's wrist. His brain flashed back to Delilah's journals and the sketches of scars on wrists of the students they used for experiments. In a very low voice, he whispered. "You are part of the Cerberus Academy. I think it might be best you leave here, now. "

Caleb was in shock that this human knew anything about the Cerberus Academy, and he looked at his arm, He didn't nor could ever forget about his scars, but that someone could pinpoint the scars and the reasons for them.

"If you know about the academy, and from your disdain in your voice let me assure you that I have no love loss between me and them. You must be a wizard, or some other magic user, because Whitestone is nowhere near the empire."

Percy looked like he had gotten hit in the face. "I am not a magic user." He denied spitting the word magic like it was venom.

Caleb looked at this human, curiously. He obviously hated magic, but how did he know about the Academy, and hate it so much, which was okay because they deserved to be hated. What the hell was going on?

Percy stared at the man, he was suddenly here wary. This man was connected to the Briarwoods, even two decades later there was a nothing good about this situation.

"I think we should start over, ja?" Caleb started, calmly. "I am not you sure how you know about the Academy, as you seem to hate magic, but I promise you there is no love loss between them and I."

Percy's eyes narrowed trying to decide how much truth was coming from the magic user. "What do you know of Delilah Briarwood?"

Caleb looked at the white haired man quizzically. How had they changed subjects so quickly? "Delilah. It sounds familiar. Wait, I did hear the name at the Academy. She was a cautionary tale. And frankly for her to be evil enough to be called out by those people, and ostracized, I'm glad I had never met her. I believe her reign of terror was before I was born, or at least before I had magic proficiency." Caleb answered as he realized that the subject had never changed. "I'm assuming you have met her?"

"You can say that. My friends and I were the reason she is dead, permanently finally. She tried to help a betrayer god ascend." Percy explained, watching Caleb's face for any emotion. "You don't seem to be surprised she was a killer." He stated after a moment.

Caleb took a drink of his ale, and decided how much to say to a virtual stranger, however if this man knew this much about the Academy, and his disdain for one member, even a banished one, this could be a case of the enemy of your enemy is your friend. And if he was wrong, well the Nein would have his back without question, and this wouldn't be the first time a member's past would come back to bite them. "If the non banished members, are okay with brainwashing children to kill their own family, and as well as torturing children with magic, I will not underestimate this woman." Caleb answered, unconsciously rubbing his wrist.

Percy's eyebrow shot up. "Brainwashing, and familicide. Well that does seem like her style."

"She killed her family?" Caleb asked, a little shocked.

"No, she killed mine." Percy growled.

Caleb set his ale down looking at the other man. Not out of pity, but understanding. "Then you understand my hatred for the Academy."

"You were brainwashed child you were speaking of." Percy stated as a fact.

"I wasn't the only, and like I said no love loss. But I must ask, how did you know about any of this if you are not an alum of the Academy,?" Caleb asked

Percy paused before answering, thinking of what he wanted to release, but then his face changed, and got quizzical. He faced the red headed half-elf and half orc's table, looked confused then laughed. His hand went to his ear and stated. "Really Keyleth, you couldn't either walk over here or I know you could have projected your voice very easily." He says seemingly to no one, but as harsh as the words themselves were, the tone was friendly.

The half elf mouthed something to him and the rest of the older group had their hands on their ears for a moment then a few of them laughed and continued in their respective conversations. Caleb looked confused at the interaction, but then his face softened this group was just as familiar with each other as the Nein was with themselves.

"Was that sending?" Caleb asked, "From a druid?" The woman who Percy was looking at was Vilya's daughter and with her leaves and antlers, it was very obvious she was a nature loving magic user. Messages were not exactly nature based.

"Don't underestimate Keyleth, however it is an enchanted item to allow us to speak while we were in the same area, however same tavern is a little new. She is asking if you know Allura Vysoren?"

"We met her in Nicodranas. I'm assuming you know her as well."

"She's a friend, Keyleth also asked if you can get a ahold her or if she can you?"

Caleb looked over to FJord, trying to guess what this was a bout and if he should release any information, Fjord caught Caleb's eye and gave him an im inperceptive imperceptive nod as if giving permission to answer questions about Fjord. Caleb let out a slight sigh. "It will take some time, probably either way, but I think it is possible. But can I ask why?"

"You can, but I honestly don't know. My guess is, Keyleth has said something in the past about rewards for those who saved Vilya. IS you O Is your friend a s follower of the Wild Mother?"

"Yes, but he's not the only one."

Percy nodded in a knowing manner, "Then it is a reward, and Keyleth is planning to take care of your friends and you if she can." Percy told the younger man, but noticed the look of concern on Caleb's face. "Family is important to all of us, especially to those who have lost our families. So to be able to regain it like Keyleth did the reward is worth it to her, and if she finds a connection such as Allura, it's for good."

Caleb nodded in understanding, "Like you said family is important to us as well. and we don't want them harmed. When you can't protect your biological family, you are more prone to do so for your adopted family. "

Percy's nodded. "That you do."

Caleb toasted Percy's mug and smiled. "It was nice to meet you, Lord Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III of Whitestone."

Percy looked shocked, most of Vox Machina, to this day stutter step his name, so it was impressive to have it said flawlessly after hearing it just once. . "Nice to meet you, Caleb Widogast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love and comments are welcome and needed :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and love are always welcome....
> 
> Also, if you are watching this is my 3rd story I have started recently.... Hopefully only these three for a while and I will be rotating through each of them. I will try to update at least one of them each week.


End file.
